Te odio, te amo
by mamori anazaki
Summary: Loki es enviado a Jötunheim por demanda de Laufey y decisión de Odín. Thor le promete que lo traerá de regreso algún día. El odio crece en Loki, jura algún día ser el rey de Asgard. *Es como mi propia forma de empezar toda la trama de Thor. Un nuevo inicio.*


•~ Que tal, hace mucho que no me pasaba por aqui, espero este fic guste. ~

•~

•~

Los súbditos del palacio y muchos soldados de Odín corren de un lugar a otro sin parar, tan inquietos y murmurando, tanto temor que es difícil entenderles si solo se les observa. Loki, príncipe de Asgard no dudó en detener a uno de ellos y preguntar lo que pasaba, hasta el quedo mudo y congelado ante la noticia. Laufey, rey de Jotunheim, enemigo mortal de Odín padre de todo, había demandado una audiencia con él, ¿la razón?... Nadie lo sabe, aquel gigante había llegado con pocos de sus soldados y ahora solo aquellos dos temibles seres estaban encerrados hablando de sepa qué cosa.

Loki sin dudar dejo lo que hacia, por mas interesante que estuviera aquel libro de hechicería que su madre le había obsequiado los recientes acontecimientos eran mucho más importantes. No pudo ni acercarse a las enormes puertas de oro que se interponen para presenciar dicha reunión; De un lado estaba la escolta de Odín, fuertes guerreros que no temían a nada más que a la deshonra de no llegar a proteger con sus vidas a su rey y frente a ellos la escolta de Laufey, muy pocos, pero también dispuestos a pelear por su rey, grandes y con esos característicos rasgos dignos de terror que caracteriza a dicha especie.

Poco después llegó Frigga quien se acercó a su hijo, también curiosa, inquieta, temerosa por la noticia. Esa fue la razón por la que Loki no le tomo importancia a la forma en la que la rubia estrujo suavemente su hombro. No sabían ni cuánto tiempo tomaría aquella reunión, el tiempo para ellos y para todos paso lento y al mismo tiempo tan rápido. Las enormes puertas se abrieron después de un tiempo y de ella salieron ambos reyes... Enteros, vivos, sin señas de haber tenido alguna confrontación, al menos no física.

Loki observó por primera vez a aquel ser, quedó helado mientras lo observa, sólo el apretón de la mano de su madre que ahora se aferraba a la suya es la que le sacó de aquel breve trance, Loki no es tan fuerte como su hermano, no físicamente, en fuerza bruta o en técnicas de batalla, sus habilidades son distintas y no por eso menos temibles, no dudo en poner tras de él a su madre conforme ambos hombres se acercaban. Fue breve y a la vez significativo, lo fue para Loki cuando aquel rey de hielo le miró por un par de segundos con esos ojos rojos como la sangre cuando estuvo a solo un par de metros.

No hubieron palabras, obviamente no se esperaban ni una despedida, simplemente aquellos gigantes de hielo se retiraron sin más. Frigga al fin deshizo el firme agarre y fue a Odín seguida poco después por Loki que quedó a cierta distancia solo observándose, pero en sus ojos se notaba la ansiedad por saber.

\- ¡Odín!... - Solo basto que este alzara una mano y de nuevo reinó el silencio, Odín de nuevo vuelve a su trono seguido de su familia y solo cuando las puertas se volvieron a cerrar es que de nuevo le interrogó. - ¡Por todos los dioses!... - Ella fue a su lado, cogió su mano impaciente por alguna explicación. - ¿A qué vino?... - Odín sólo terminó negando mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro. -

El padre de todo alzó el rostro, clavó la mirada en el menor de sus hijos y Frigga lo imito, Loki sintió como si de repente su madre supiera lo que había pasado pues su expresión pasó de la incertidumbre a la sorpresa, al temor y no volvió a preguntar más. Loki sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, experimento un poco de vértigo; Sus labios se abrieron solo un poco, pareció que estaba por hablar, pero no salió su voz, su mente había quedado en blanco, no sabia que decir.

\- Loki, hijo mío... - Habló al fin Odín. - Sin importar lo que pase o de lo que te enteres de ahora en adelante, debes saber que siempre serás mi hijo y príncipe de Asgard... - El nudo del pelinegro pareció hacerse más grande, sus ojos se agrandaron, quedó tan recto, tan quieto como un soldado. -

\- ¡Basta!... - Su madre interrumpió, ahora parece desesperada. - No digas mas, él no puede venir y exigir, pudo haber muerto sino lo hubieses traído, no tiene derecho... - Frigga rehuye a la mirada interrogante de su hijo, solo atino a cubrir sus labios con tranquilidad, Loki alcanzo a notar aquel temblor de su madre. -

\- No entiendo... - Su voz salió un poco baja, pero sabe que sus padres le escucharon a la perfección. - ¿A que no tiene derecho?... ¿Quien pudo haber muerto?... - Loki no entiende, esta confuso, pero a la vez dentro de él sabe que toda su vida está a punto de cambiar. -

\- Eres demasiado inteligente, siempre lo has sido... - En otras circunstancias Loki hubiese disfrutado de esa forma en la que su padre se refería, pero ahora no. -

\- Solo debes entender que te amamos, que siempre seras nuestro hijo... - Y todo se ordenó en su cabeza al escucharla. Solo pudo negar. -

\- No llevas mi sangre Loki... - Confirmó Odín, de nuevo Loki negó, sus grandes ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas. - En tus venas corre sangre Jotun, la sangre de Laufey...

Todo se detuvo ahí, lo que ellos dijeron después ya no llegó a sus oídos, su tez había tomado una palidez preocupante, sintió a su madre llegar a el, sostenerle las manos, vio sus labios moverse, seguía hablándole.

\- ¡Loki!... ¡Tu eres mi hijo, no importa si tu sangre y la mía no es la misma!... ¡No permitiré que te lleven lejos de mi!... - Frigga parece luchar, resistir para que las lágrimas no caigan, pero las de Loki si lo hacen, corren libres por sus mejillas. -

\- Yo no soy tu hijo... - Su voz fue firme, dura, filosa como aquellas dagas que tan bien sabe guardar bajo sus ropas. -

Ahora entiende, la falta de parecido, aquella carencia de poder que deslumbra y agrada a todo mundo. La gran diferencia entre él y Thor, el porque su padre jamás habla de él con tanto orgullo como pasa con Thor. Ahora entiende porque sus sueños de algún día ser el rey de Asgard siempre fueron ignoradas por Odín, no era porque fuera el menor, no era por que no fuera un guerrero nato y dedicado, jamás tuvo oportunidad por que no es su hijo.

\- Laufey te a venido a reclamar... - Dijo Odín aparentemente no tan afectado por lo que pasaba, como rey no podía mostrar debilidad. -

Loki le observa fijamente, aun sin moverse, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y sin parpadear.

\- Asgard perdió a muchos grandes guerreros en la guerra contra Jötunheim, la paz rige ahora nuestro mundo...

No hacía falta una larga explicación, Loki entiende, ¿porque llegar a una guerra si el pertenece a aquel mundo frío de todas formas?... Sonrió irónico, bufo y por primera vez no ocultó su rencor por el gran dios frente a él.

\- ¿Me regresas a el sin mas?... - Odín no respondió, mantuvo la calma y aquella expresión decidida. - ¡¿ME DICES QUE SIEMPRE SERÉ PRÍNCIPE DE ASGARD, PERO ESO NO ALCANZA PARA QUE PELEEN POR MI?!... - Gritó tan fuerte que su garganta ardió, alejo las manos de su madre y avanzó hasta el inicio de aquellos escalones, bajo los pies de aquel rey que le estaba echando. - No iré, me rehúso a dejar Asgard... - Es la primera vez que contradice y se niega a él, sus ojos muestran un enorme rencor. -

\- No tienes opción, aquí jamás serás rey... - Odín supo donde darle. - Pero en Jötunheim lo seras... - De nuevo Loki bufo y sonrió con rabia. -

\- ¿Rey de que?... Ese mundo es solo hielo, no hay nada para mi en ese lugar...

\- La decisión ya ha sido tomada, te irás a Jötunheim... Lo harás por la paz de Asgard, serás el héroe que evitó una enorme guerra, todo Asgard sabrá de tu sacrificio, serás amado por siempre... - Ambos guardaron silencio después de eso, solo se miraron, uno con determinación y decisión, el otro amenazante y con rastros de rabia y rencor. -

\- Te lo juro, yo seré rey de Asgard algún día... - Jamás le había hablado de esta forma y ahora no puede evitar el odio que rápidamente crece dentro de él. -

\- ¡PADRE!... - Las enormes puertas fueron abiertas y por ellas entró aquel dios al que todos adoran, aquel de cabellera tan brillante como los rayos del sol, de ojos tan claros y azules como el océano. Bravo y grande, digna figura para un guerrero conocido por tantos mundos, protagonista de relatos y cantos. -

Loki se rehusó a seguir en esa sala, no se mostrará débil ante él, no más ante Odín. Se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar a pasos largos y firmes hacia la salida, Thor mostró sorpresa al alcanzar a verlo, era un desastre... Ojos rojos, rastros de llanto, un rostro descompuesto que le extraño pues Loki siempre ha lucido bien.

\- ¿Hermano?... - El tono del rubio fue más bajo, lo vio salir y la tentación de ir tras él y preguntar eran enormes, pero sabe que aun cuando le ruegue puede que no le cuente, no si se ve así de afectado. Thor regresó la atención a sus progenitores, su madre estaba igual que Loki y eso solo le inquietó mucho más. - Padre... - En sus ojos podía deslumbrarse la preocupación, ¿que es lo que había pasado para poner en ese estado a su hermano y madre? -

Frigga salió, Thor supuso que para ir por Loki. El por su parte solo se centro en su padre esperando una muy buena explicación.

\- Me han informado que Gigantes de Hielo han venido ante ti, deje todo atrás por llegar lo más rápido posible así que por favor, habla padre, cuéntame qué está pasando...

Las puertas se cerraron de nuevo y tiempo después se podía escuchar la voz potente del dios del trueno haciendo reclamaciones al padre de todo.

"¡Cuando tu seas rey serás quien ordene qué hacer!"

Frigga tocó por un tiempo la puerta de su hijo menor, le llamo, le rogó que abriera, pero Loki no hizo caso. El pelinegro solo podía pensar en todas aquellas veces en las que sintió como era echado de lado por Odín, jamás hubo un motivo ni razón y aunque aquel favoritismo parecía no notarlo nadie, entre ellos Thor, si existía, el podía sentirlo y ese fue el mayor de los factores por las que se a mantenido al margen de todos. Odín siempre que hablaba del mayor de sus hijos lucía orgulloso, le mandaba a hacer fiestas por cualquier victoria, pero para él no había palabras o gestos de orgullo.

Después de un tiempo dejo de escuchar a su madre, un poco más y de nuevo tocaron su puerta, no fue constante como cuando tocaba Frigga y Loki supo quien era.

\- Loki... Hermano... - Le escucho y eso bastó para que su enojo incrementara. - Abre la puerta, no permitiremos que te vayas, este es tu hogar, yo no lo permitiré...

En su niñez y en los primeros años de adolescencia del rubio aún compartían tiempo juntos, es cierto que sus personalidades siempre han contrastado, los juegos, las travesuras, las bromas siempre fueron más intensas si era Loki quien las llevaba a cabo. Pero Thor con el tiempo cogió un gusto por las batallas, contrario a Loki y eso los fue alejando poco a poco.

Se escuchó el sonido del seguro ceder y sin dudar Thor entro, cerro la puerta de nuevo al estar dentro y caminó hasta donde su hermano se encontraba.

\- No dejare que te vayas a ese lugar... - Loki lo enfrentó ante esas palabras, Thor vio una mirada tan fría en el menor, jamás le había visto así. -

\- ¿Y qué harás... Dios del trueno?... - Dijo con burla. - ¿Te enfrentaras a Laufey y a Odín?... - Bufo. -

\- ¡Lo haré!... Eres mi hermano... - Intentó cogerle la mano, Loki le dio un fuerte manotazo. -

\- Yo no soy tu hermano, Odín no es mi padre y Frigga...

\- ¿Que?... ¿Ella tampoco es tu madre?... - Así como Loki siempre a sentido el favoritismo de Odín, Thor también a sentido el de Frigga y el de ella se inclina por el pelinegro. -

\- No lo es... - Respondió al fin. - Y tu, por mas fuerte que seas no podrás hacer nada para evitar que me arrastren a Jötunheim... - Es algo que ambos saben. -

\- Entonces buscaré la forma de traerte de regreso, solo espera y lo veras. Te regresare a casa, lo juro...

Loki no cambió aquella mirada, incluso pareció mirarlo con desprecio, Thor tampoco flaqueo, sus ojos mostraban determinación y por todos es sabido que cuando el rubio hace una promesa siempre la cumple.

\- Vete Thor, quiero pasar este ultimo día solo. No quiero verte, ni a ti ni a tus padres...

El rubio no tuvo de otra, abandonó la habitación, esa fue la última que vio a Loki antes de que al siguiente día, cuando el sol aún no iluminaba del todo el vasto cielo de Asgard fuera escoltado hasta el Puente Bifrost donde Heimdall lo transportó a Jötunheim donde ya lo esperaban, donde Loki comenzaría una nueva vida, en un lugar que no le agrada, con seres que en realidad no le querían, lo que era confuso, ¿porque sino lo querían lo arrastraron?

•~

•~

•~ Aclaro que es un UA, es mi propio inicio Thor en vez del hermoso rollo que hasta ahora llevan en las películas.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, si hay alguna sugerencia, consejo o algo no duden en decirme. Hasta la próxima.

Mamori Anazaki•~


End file.
